In recent years, displays are developed towards a trend of a high integration level and a low cost. A very important technology is implementation of mass production using a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology. A gate switching circuit is integrated onto an array substrate of a display panel using the GOA technology, thereby omitting an integrated circuit part of a gate driver and thus reducing a product cost in terms of both a material cost and manufacturing processes. The gate switching circuit integrated on the array substrate using the GOA technology is also referred to as a gate driving circuit.
The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of shift register units, each shift register unit corresponding to a gate line. Specifically, each shift register unit has an input terminal connected to a gate line, and an output terminal connected to an input terminal of the next shift register unit. Each shift register unit, except for the first shift register unit, has an output terminal connected to a reset terminal of the previous shift register unit, to output a reset signal to the previous shift register unit through the reset terminal. Thereby, when a signal is output through a gate line, a level of an output signal of the previous gate line is pulled down. Such structure needs a design of reset signal lines among shift register units, and therefore connection lines among the shift register units are complex and are disadvantage to achieve a narrow frame of a product.